<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s you, it’s all for you by doctorbuffypotterlock79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394800">It’s you, it’s all for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorbuffypotterlock79/pseuds/doctorbuffypotterlock79'>doctorbuffypotterlock79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hospital au, wholesome pranks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorbuffypotterlock79/pseuds/doctorbuffypotterlock79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke is stressed at work and Vanessa starts a soft prank war to help her relax</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s you, it’s all for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/gifts">writworm42</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just some extremely soft fluff I wrote for Writ, because they are so lovely and I just adore them. Please leave feedback if you’d like! <br/>Title from Video Games by Lana Del Rey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa sneaks inside Brooke’s office, one eye on the door in case her wife walks inside for the protein bars—or if it’s a rough day, candy bars—she has stashed in her desk. (Maybe Vanessa had made use of the stash a few times, who’s to say). </p>
<p>She arranges the bouquet of flowers—sunflowers, Brooke’s favorites—and cuts up the magazine she bought at the hospital gift shop, taping pictures of Jennifer Lopez’s face to the stems, so Brooke will be met with JLo staring at her when she opens the door. </p>
<p>Vanessa hears footsteps and has no time to admire her handiwork and picture Brooke jumping in the air before she’s running out of the office, a Milky Way shoved in the pocket of her coat. </p>
<p>Yes, a prank war is foolish and childish, but they work in the children’s ward of the hospital, and they could use a little fun. And Brooke has been so stressed lately, barely sleeping due to her increased responsibilities assisting Nina, head of the department, and Vanessa wants to help her relax, get her out of her head a little. </p>
<p>Vanessa is safely out of sight around the corner when she hears Brooke yelp in her office, a heavy thud that sounds like her work bag hitting the floor. </p>
<p>Vanessa smiles to herself, more than prepared for what she’s sure Brooke is planning in return.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>No one but Vanessa has access to Brooke’s office, or could have cut the strangely-disproving pictures of JLo so neatly, Vanessa taking any free time she had to do arts and crafts with the kids in the children’s ward. </p>
<p>Brooke doesn’t mention it when they eat lunch together that day, Vanessa stretching her legs out under the table to rest in Brooke’s lap. Brooke has one hand lifting her fork and the other running up and down Vanessa’s leg, feeling the softness of her skin even through her scrubs.</p>
<p>She can see Vanessa barely concealing her smug grin between bites of her turkey sandwich, just waiting for Brooke to say something, and maybe Brooke wants her to sweat a little longer, wants Vanessa wondering what Brooke will do next. </p>
<p>But Vanessa’s eyes are shining so bright, making Brooke’s heart soften, and she can’t drag this out any longer. </p>
<p>That afternoon, Brooke arms herself with sticky notes and begins applying them all over Vanessa’s desk, layering the neon colors as fast as she can. </p>
<p>“How’s lookout going, Nina?” Brooke calls. </p>
<p>No answer. </p>
<p>“Nina?”</p>
<p>Brooke jumps out and looks outside, Nina having abandoned her post to talk to Monet down the hall. Nina’s had a crush on Monet for years, one she attempts to hide by abruptly changing the subject--once she even started talking about bird migration patterns--anytime Monet comes up in a conversation. </p>
<p>“Get your girl, Nina,” Brooke whispers under her breath, resuming her task quicker now that she has no lookout. </p>
<p>She hears her wife’s booming laugh rounding the corner and doesn’t have time to leave. There’s a closet by the desk since the office used to be a patient room, and Brooke throws herself inside, smothering a laugh at the irony of it all. </p>
<p>“You got me, baby,” Vanessa mutters. </p>
<p>Brooke covers her mouth to keep from laughing, just picturing Vanessa’s smile, the full one that makes Brooke smile herself no matter how many times she sees it. She peeks through a crack in the door and sees Vanessa picking up one of the sticky notes, the exact smile Brooke imagined on her face. She almost wants to pop out of the closet and pull Vanessa back inside with her, to kiss her and do so much more. </p>
<p>“Get ready for me, B,” Vanessa says, like she has X-Ray vision and knows Brooke is in the room. </p>
<p><i>I’m ready</i>, Brooke thinks. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Things go on for a few weeks, and it works. </p>
<p>Vanessa has to deal with a latex gloves raining down on her after Brooke propped the box on top of her office door, Vanessa yelling that it was unfair to her because Brooke was too tall. Brooke says she’s just too short. </p>
<p>So Vanessa orders a 100-pack of rubber ducks online and lines them up like soldiers on Brooke’s floor, making her long legs wade through them to get to her desk. She even hides some around the house--in the pantry, in Brooke’s makeup drawer, in their coffee table, just imagining Brooke’s face when she finds one after this is over. </p>
<p>Brooke takes the candy wrappers from Vanessa’s garbage can, knowing they’re from her stash, and leaves them in Vanessa’s coat pockets before pulling her into the supply closet and sharing kisses that taste like chocolate.</p>
<p>Vanessa nearly has a heart attack at the frog figurine Brooke leaves on her desk chair, so ugly it shouldn’t even be sold in a hospital gift shop, but it’s worth it, because it works. </p>
<p>Brooke stops bouncing her leg so fast the whole table shakes when they eat, stops running her hands through her hair, and manages to sleep normally again, curled into Vanessa’s side. </p>
<p>Vanessa has plans for one last prank, hauling Nina and Monet—who had some kind of moment in the hall last week they keep giggling over—to tie a bunch of heart-shaped balloons to her and Brooke’s car. </p>
<p>“Come on, Nina, fix your knots!” Vanessa commands after a balloon floats away. </p>
<p>Vanessa is tying the last of her bouquet to the door handle when something cold smacks into her back. </p>
<p>“Hey!” She barks, turning around to see Brooke with another snowball in her hand, with that wide grin Vanessa stoops to anything to bring out of her. </p>
<p>She scurries for her own snow, but Brooke has already beat her, scooping her up and spinning her around in the parking lot, cars and snow blurring by as Vanessa twirls, safe in Brooke’s arms. </p>
<p>Brooke walks backward, trailing little kisses all over Vanessa’s neck, the touches making her heart flutter. </p>
<p>“Brooke, look out!” Vanessa yelps, seeing that they’re about to walk in to Nina and Monet having a make out session, but it’s too late. </p>
<p>Brooke tumbles over on to the concrete, her arm scraping across the pavement. Vanessa knows she’s okay, but can’t stop herself from shifting into full doctor mode, worry shining in her eyes as she looks at Brooke’s arm. </p>
<p>It’s bleeding a bit, and Vanessa drags her inside, her heart aching over seeing Brooke hurt in any way. </p>
<p>But she knows how to make it better. </p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>“Really, Ness?” Brooke whines, rising from the chair Vanessa put her in. “Is this necessary? It’s just a scrape.”</p>
<p>Vanessa pushes her back down, her hands smoothing up and down Brooke’s sides, making her shiver. </p>
<p>“That’s Dr. Hytes-Mateo to you,” Vanessa says, and the stubbornness flies out of Brooke. It’s been three years since they got married, but hearing their last names together like that, the two of them becoming one, still makes her heart swell, and she suspects it always will. </p>
<p>“Sit nice and still and I’ll give you a lollipop,” Vanessa says, patting Brooke on the back.</p>
<p>“Orange?” Brooke asks, forgetting her annoyance. </p>
<p>“Of course, orange,” Vanessa says. “Now, does someone have a boo-boo?”</p>
<p>Brooke groans and holds her arm up for Vanessa to see. Her hands are soft and light on Brooke’s skin. </p>
<p>“Think we’re gonna have to cut your arm off, baby,” Vanessa says with a soft smile. She’s enjoying this far too much. Vanessa loves taking care of people, but Brooke doesn’t give her much of an opportunity. She got a cold the first year they were married and Vanessa forced her to stay in bed, delighting in bringing her soup and rubbing her back. It had been kind of nice, once Brooke let someone else take care of her. She lets any argument left go, because Vanessa cares so much about her, and is so beautiful in doctor mode that Brooke is in awe of her. God, she loves Vanessa. </p>
<p>“I’m suing for malpractice,” Brooke teases. </p>
<p>Vanessa just laughs. “Don’t you worry, baby. I’ll get your arm all fixed up.”</p>
<p>Brooke watches, mesmerized, as Vanessa’s graceful, gentle, hands clean the scrape and spread on antibiotic cream, carefully winding gauze around her arm. Brooke could stare at her hands all day. She pulls out a Band-Aid for one of Brooke’s smaller scratches, and Brooke squeals when she sees the lightsabers on it.</p>
<p>“I picked it just for you, you dork.” Vanessa grins and gives Brooke a gentle kiss. Brooke lets her hands wander up Vanessa’s back, the joy of having Vanessa, of getting to love her and see her all the time soaking into her. Brooke reluctantly pulls away before this goes further and someone walks in. </p>
<p>“What about my lollipop?” Brooke pouts. </p>
<p>Vanessa winks. “Wait till we get home, and I’ll give you something even better than a lollipop.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>